Princess Celestia
Princess Celestia is a recurring character of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. She is an Alicorn pony, the older sister of Princess Luna, and former co-ruler of Equestria. She was born in the Dragon decent, unlike her sister, who is under an Oni decent. She is responsible for raising and lowering the sun each day. Princess Celestia helped the Mane 6, along with her sister during the Nindroid Confilct. After Twilight Sparkle becomes an Alicorn Princess, a crown got stolen by the mysterious pony, so the Mane 6 gather to stop her when they and Spike suck into the comic book. After the demise of Zane, Celestia gathers to prepare for the Summer Sun Celebration with her Sister. However, both were trapped by the Plunderseed plants that Discord has planted. When the Mane Six gave up the Elements at the Tree of Harmony, they were freed from the deadly vines. During the Second Serpentine War, Tirek stole all the magic from the ponies in Equestria, so she, her sister and Princess Cadance use the magic and transfer it to Twilight Sparkle. When Tirek finds out that the Princesses don't have any power, he sent them to Tartarus, until they were free by the Mane Six after Tirek's defeat. Princess Celestia continues to have duties with Princess Luna until the Sons of the Overlord came to invade Equestria and Ninjago. The ninja learn that Princess Celestia is a dragon decent, due to the Moon representing the Oni and the Sun representing the Dragon. When the resurrected Overlord creates the most powerful Colossus to destroy his enemies and rule both Ninjago and Equestria, the Princesses, the Mane 6, and Starlight tried to stop him, along with the Ninja. However, they failed when the four Original Ninja, Wu and the Alicorn Princesses, including her were stranded at the Realm of Oni and Dragons after the Bounty was destroyed. In which, Luna, Cadance, and Twilight got caught by the Dragon Hunters. After Celestia and the four original Ninja set to rescue them, they encounter Faith, who is Heavy Metal. She said that the Dragon Armor was located at Firstbourne's nest and the team went off to find the Armor, but it was ambush by Iron Baron. When Wu finally got the Dragon Armor and unite the First Realm, the Dragon Hunters learned about Friendship and asked them to go back to Ninjago and Equestria once more. But, Faith also tells that upon reaching Equestria, Cozy Glow takes over the School of Friendship and magic starts to drain over both Equestria and Ninjago, with the exception of Destruction and Darkness. As the Ninja, Wu and the Princesses aware that Equestria is in great danger, they went back home and stop Cozy Glow while Princess Twilight Sparkle reunites the Mane Six and escapes from Tartarus and helped them defeat the Overlord, who loses his power after the Alicorns and Lloyd fight without fighting, resulting in the destruction of the Colossus. After the Overlord and Cozy Glow’s defeat, Princess Celestia decided to retire from ruling, along with her sister, and Twilight Sparkle takes over to rule Equestria. But things turn out when Sombra invaded Equestria. After he got defeated by the Mane Six, Princess Celestia and her sister will not retire and resuming their duties from now on. TBA Development and design Princess Celestia was inspired by Majesty, a G1 unicorn. Celestia's name comes from the word "celestial", derived from Latin "caelum," meaning "sky" or "heaven". Lauren Faust commented that Princess Celestia was originally supposed to be Queen Celestia, the highest authority, with no parents who outrank her. Her status was changed to "princess" at Hasbro's request, though she was eventually referred to as "Queen Celestia" in the IDW comics' comic, on page 2 of which Gestal addresses her as such. The show bible, as seen in The Art of Equestria, shows her original name as "Queen Majesty". Faust also mentioned that during the initial casting of the show, Kathleen Barr, Trixie's voice actress, did a "very good" audition for Princess Celestia before Nicole Oliver ultimately got the role. Princess Celestia is larger than most ponies, with four exceptions being Nightmare Moon, who is about the same size until she reverts back to being Princess Luna, Trouble Shoes, Steel Buns, and Twilight as a fully-grown Alicorn in the future. As with regular unicorns, when Celestia casts magic, a magic aura surrounds both her horn and the objects her magic affects. The color of this glow varies: for instance, it is blue in A Bird in the Hoof, pink in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, and white in Griffon the Brush Off. In The Rise of the Great Devourer, it is blue when Celestia opens the door to the vault, pink when she levitates the empty box the Elements of Harmony are supposed to be in, and blue when she drops the box. The glow is yellow in the remastered title sequence introduced with Lesson Zero, as well as in that episode itself and all the second season episodes that follow it. Her tail and mane have a natural flowing motion, even when Celestia herself is not moving, but they stop doing so when Celestia is weak, as in Rise of the Spinjitzu Master, unconscious, as in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2, magic-less, as in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 and School Raze: Magic Destiny, or covered in slime, as in Make New Friends But Keep Discord. Depiction in the series History Ruling Equestria Celestia is introduced in the prologue of the first episode, depicted in a series of medieval-style drawings with a narration that says that "two regal sisters who ruled together ... created harmony for all the land," and that "the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night." The narration continues: their subjects, the ponies, played in the day but "shunned" the night and slept through it, which made the younger "unicorn" grow bitter, eventually refusing to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. Her bitterness "transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon." The elder sister reluctantly harnessed the power of the Elements of Harmony and banished her "in" the moon for 1,000 years, maintaining harmony in Equestria by taking responsibility for both sun and moon. The day of Nightmare Moon's return is also the 1,000 year anniversary of the Summer Sun Celebration, so Princess Celestia sends Twilight to oversee the celebration's preparations, which are being held in Ponyville, and encourages Twilight to "stop reading those dusty old books" and make some friends, much to Twilight's surprise. Celestia is expected to appear at Ponyville's pavilion, but she goes missing and Nightmare Moon appears in her place instead. Celestia doesn't reappear until Nightmare Moon is defeated and transformed back into Princess Luna at the end of the fourth episode by Twilight and her friends. Princess Celestia offers her younger sister a chance to rule by her side again, and she accepts. In one alternate timeline in Curseworld - Part I, Celestia wages a war against King Sombra and his Crystal Ponies, leading the royal guards and Wonderbolts into battle. In another alternate timeline in Curseworld - Part II, Celestia is banished to the moon by Nightmare Moon. In a third alternate timeline, Celestia and Luna are reduced to being Discord's personal entertainment. Prior to ruling Equestria Celestia describes more of her history in The Rise of the Great Devourer. She tells Twilight Sparkle and her friends that before Princess Luna and she stood up to Discord, he ruled over Equestria, keeping it in a state of unrest and unhappiness. Celestia goes on to describe that after seeing how miserable life was for Earth ponies, unicorns, and Pegasi alike, she and Luna discovered the Elements of Harmony and defeated Discord, turning him to stone. Discord's spell is later broken because, as Celestia explains, "Luna and herself are no longer connected to the elements." In The Core of the Crystal Empire - Part 1, Celestia describes how she and Luna worked together to defeat King Sombra, turning him into a shadow and imprisoning him in "the arctic north." Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 confirms that Celestia was an associate of the legendary Star Swirl the Bearded. After Star Swirl disappeared to imprison the Pony of Shadows in limbo, Celestia remained unaware of his reasons or whereabouts until the events of The Shadow Play. During the Pre-Classical era, Celestia and Luna were involved in the first defeat of the evil centaur Tirek, sending the villain to Tartarus. Summer Sun Celebration The Summer Sun Celebration is first mentioned in the first episode. Twilight reads of the legend of the Mare in the Moon, who is set to return and bring everlasting night "on the longest day of the thousandth year"–the summer solstice–since her defeat, which is also the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration. Princess Celestia sends Twilight to oversee the preparations for the celebration in Ponyville, where it's being held this year, also telling her to make some friends while she does that. Nightmare Moon claims to have been imprisoned for a thousand years, so this indicates that the first celebration happened after Luna was imprisoned. It is a celebration of Celestia imprisoning her and restoring the sun to Equestria. During a party, Spike reminds an irate Twilight that the ponies have to stay up all night in order to witness Princess Celestia raise the sun. Later, at the Ponyville pavilion, Mayor Mare holds a brief speech and introduces Princess Celestia, but she turns up missing, and Nightmare Moon appears in her place. Only at the end of Friendship is Magic does Princess Celestia reappear with the defeat of Nightmare Moon, and the sun subsequently rises. The Summer Sun Celebration is featured again in Twilight Sparkle's flashback during The Cutie Mark Chronicles. Twilight describes it as "the most amazing, most wonderful thing" she'd ever seen, which made her want to study as much as she can about magic. The event itself takes place in Canterlot, where eight royal guards play a fanfare for Princess Celestia, who comes on stage and flies up, raising the sun behind her. In the two-part season four premiere, the Celebration is featured and mentioned. Unlike the previous Celebrations, this represents not the defeat of Nightmare Moon but the return of Princess Luna. In The Summer Sun Setback, the Celebration is held for the last time, as Celestia and Luna feel no need to continue it after they retire, and Twilight creates a new holiday to replace it: the "Festival of the Two Sisters". Overseeing Twilight Sparkle's studies Princess Celestia refers to Twilight Sparkle as her "most faithful student" in the first episode, and Twilight is very proud of this fact. At the end of the fourth episode, Celestia tasks Twilight with staying in Ponyville with her friends and writing a weekly report about her studies of the "magic of friendship", which Twilight usually sends via Spike. These letters typically serve to illustrate each episode's moral for the show's viewers. During a flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Princess Celestia witnesses Twilight's rare magical talents and takes her as a protégé. Lauren Faust has suggested that there is more to Princess Celestia than has been depicted of her in the series. Relating to the events in the flashbacks in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Celestia sensed that Twilight Sparkle was connected to the Elements of Harmony and arranged the dragon-hatching test for her. In a flashback in The Hands of Time, Celestia sees Twilight progressing in her studies, but not so much in her social life, which leads her to contemplate how to further her studies. This leads her to her decision to send Twilight to Ponyville, a decision that she is, at first, rather hesitant about. Celestia has been present during an episode in a few cases, allowing for Twilight Sparkle or another pony to deliver the report to her in person. She arrives for a scheduled royal visit in Swarm of the Century, and meets the six main ponies outside of Ponyville where Twilight makes her report. She comes to celebrate the Running of the Leaves in Fall Weather Friends, and Twilight makes a brief report about friendship being more important than a competition. She also attends the Best Young Flyer competition in Sonic Rainboom, where Rarity delivers the report to her directly. She is present for a royal visit in A Bird in the Hoof, so she hears Twilight Sparkle's intended report from Fluttershy. Celestia makes a surprise cameo at the end of Feeling Pinkie Keen, dropping out of the sky to grab Spike's letter and then taking off just as quickly, confirming another one of Pinkie Pie's twitchy tail predictions. Celestia is asked to come to Ponyville by Spike in Lesson Zero, after Twilight, fearing that being unable to send a friendship report will have dire consequences, enchants a doll, causing all of Ponyville to fight over it. Celestia arrives and undoes the spell, then sternly asks Twilight to meet her at the library. Despite Twilight's fears, Celestia does not reprimand her, telling her that she should only send a friendship report if she learns a lesson. She also decrees that Twilight's friends may also send her friendship reports. Celestia makes a brief appearance in Sweet and Elite, showing Rarity to the room she will stay in while visiting Canterlot. She also displays awkwardness at Rarity fawning over her in thanks. At the end of the episode, she hears Rarity's friendship report. She next appears in It's About Time!, passing by the "Star Swirl the Bearded" wing of the Canterlot library. She shows no signs of objection to seeing Twilight who had made an elaborate show of sneaking in, and compliments Twilight for her new hairstyle. Celestia presides over the wedding of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor in Return of the Overlord and Rise of the Spinjitzu Master, and monitors an anonymous threat that was made against Canterlot. The threat turns out to be an invasion by the changelings and their queen, who was already in Canterlot impersonating Princess Cadance. However, through most of the two-part episode, no one except Twilight suspects there's something wrong with Cadance. When Twilight brands the fake Cadance as "evil" at the wedding rehearsal, Celestia is greatly disappointed by her actions and agrees with Shining Armor's suggestion for Twilight not to bother coming to the wedding. Celestia sternly tells Twilight, "You have a lot to think about," before walking out on her with the others. However, after the exposure and defeat of Queen Chrysalis and the wedding ceremony, Celestia commends Twilight for persisting in the face of doubt and following her instincts in bringing Princess Cadance back, reaffirming their good relationship. In Magical Mystery Cure, Princess Celestia appears in a starry realm with Twilight Sparkle, revealing that she had sent Twilight the spell book of Star Swirl the Bearded as a test, which Twilight had passed by creating new magic. Just as Celestia starts singing, dozens of images float by, depicting Twilight's lessons and everyday studies, and she tells her about how it is time for Twilight to fulfill her destiny. Twilight, now having been transformed into an Alicorn, frets that she will no longer be Celestia's student. Celestia reassures her that she will still be her student but in "a different way" - that Celestia and the other princesses will also be learning from Twilight now, as well. She then arranges a coronation ceremony for Twilight, to crown her as Equestria's newest princess. LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: The Movie In LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: The Movie, Coming soon... In the Realm of Oni and Dragons Coming soon... Dethroning the Overlord Coming soon... Retirement In The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes, Celestia and Luna announce their decision to retire as rulers of Equestria, and have Twilight and her friends rule in their place. However, in The Beginning of the End: Into the Breach, when Sombra returns from the dead to take over Equestria, and he destroys both the Tree and the Elements of Harmony, Celestia and Luna return with Star Swirl to stop the Everfree Forest from going out of control again, so that Twilight and the others could stop Sombra. Later, the Overlord gets a sliver of her hair, along with Luna and Twilight, to resurrect Garmadon. Ultimately, they decide to hold off on their retirement to give Twilight more time to prepare to rule. In The Fate of Lloyd, Celestia officially turns control of ruling Equestria over to Twilight and retires to Silver Shoals with Luna, Wu, and Garmadon. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship'' Pilot Episodes *1. "The Mare in the Moon" *2. "The Elements of Harmony" *3. "Queen of Shadows" *4. "Friendship is Magic" Season 1: Snakes and Galloping Galas *1. "The Ticket Master" *3. "Snakebit" *4. "Boast Busters" (mentioned) *5. "Call Upon a Cutie" *7. "Suited for Success" (mentioned) *8. "Dragonshy" (mentioned) *9. "The Show Stoppers" (mentioned) *11. "Swarm of the Century" *12. "Applebuck Season" (mentioned) *13. "A Dog and a Pony Show" (mentioned) *15. "Owl's Well That Ends Well" (mentioned) *16. "The Best Night Ever" *17. "The Rise of the Great Devourer" *18. "Day of the Great Devourer" Season 2: The Friendship Continues *19. "Lesson Zero" *20. "Ninja vs. Pirates" (mentioned) *21. "May the Best Pet Win!" (mentioned) *23. "Valentine's Day" (pictured) *24. "The Last Roundup" (mentioned) *26. "It's About Time!" *27. "Read It and Weap" (mentioned) *31. "Last Train to the Dark Island" (mentioned) *32. "Ponyville Confidential" (pictured) *33. "The Last Hope" *34. "Return of the Overlord" *35. "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master" Season 3: Rebooted *38. "Spike at Your Service" (mentioned) *39. "Welcome to Wonderbolts Academy!" (mentioned) *40. "Blackout" *41. "Too Many Pinkie Pies" (mentioned) *43. "The Curse of the Golden Master" *47. "The Core of the Crystal Empire - Part 1" *48. "The Core of the Crystal Empire - Part 2" *49. "Magical Mystery Cure" *50. "Codename: Sunset Shimmer" *51. "The Void" *52. "The Legendary Friend" Season 4: The Princess of Friendship *53. "Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1" *54. "Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2" *61. "Maud Pie" (mentioned) *63. "It Ain't Easy Being Breezies" (mentioned) *65. "Game to the Fame" *66. "Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1" *67. "Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2" Season 5: Marks of Possession *68. "Cutie Markless - Part 1" (mentioned) *70. "Stiix Sweet Stiix" (chandelier memory piece) *71. "Castle Mane-ia" (voice) *72. "Princess Spike" *73. "Make New Friends But Keep Discord" *75. "Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?" (mentioned) *77. "Slice of Life" *78. "Crusaders of the Lost Mark" *79. "Grave Danger" (banner) *80. "Curseworld - Part I" *81. "Curseworld - Part II" Season 6: The Changing Effect *82. "Crystal to Famed - Part I" *83. "Crystal to Famed - Part II" *86. "No Second Prances" *88. "Stranger Than Fan Fiction" (mentioned) *89. "Dungeons and Discord" (mentioned) *90. "Buckball Season" (mentioned) *91. "28 Pranks Later" *95. "Every Little Thing She Does" (mentioned) *96. "To Where and Back Again: Operation Land Ho! (mentioned) *97. "To Where and Back Again: The Way Back" Specials *"Day of the Departed" *"The Best Gift Ever" (cameo) Season 7: The Pillars of Time *98. "The Hands of Time" *100. "Parental Glidance" (mentioned) *102. "A Time of Traitors" *111. "Secrets Discovered" (pictured) *113. "Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea" *114. "The Shadow Play" Movie *"LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: The Movie" Season 8: Sons of the Overlord *115. "The Mask of Deception - Part I" *116. "The Mask of Deception - Part II" *117. "The Jade Princess" (photo) *118. "The Oni and the Dragon" *121. "Dead Man's Squall" *125. "Dread on Arrival" *126. "True Potential" *127. "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria" Season 9: Hunted *128. "Firstbourne" *129. "Iron & Stone" *130. "Radio Free Ninjago and Equestria" *131. "How to Build a Dragon" *132. "Yakity-Sax" *133. "The Gilded Path" *134. "Two Lies, One Truth" *135. "What Lies Beneath" *136. "The Weakest Link" *137. "Saving Faith" *138. "School Raze: Lessons of Friendship" *139. "School Raze: Magic Destiny" Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu *1. "Master Class" (painting) *2. "Green and Gold" (painting) *3. "The Weekend Drill" (painting) *4. "Elemental Rider" (painting) *5. "Blue Lightning" (painting) *6. "Samurai X-Treme" (painting) Season 10: March of the Oni *140. "The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes" *141. "The Beginning of the End: Into the Breach" *143. "Lloyd's Seven" *144. "The Point of No Return" (mentioned) *151. "The Last Crusade" (mentioned) *152. "Between Dark and Dawn" *154. "2, 4, 6, Greaaat" *155. "A Ninja is Born" (mentioned) *156. "The Summer Sun Setback" *159. "Out of Career" (pictured) *161. "Growing Up is Hard to Do" (picture) *163. "The Ending of the End: The Fall" *164. "The Ending of the End: Endings" *165. "The Fate of Lloyd" Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip *166. "Wasted True Potential" *167. "Questing for Quests" *168. "Road Tripping" *171. "The News Never Sleeps in Canterlot" *173. "Snaketastrophy" *176. "Never Trust an Alicorn" (flashback) *186. "Young DREAMER" (mentioned) *194. "Harmony and Hope" *195. "Awakenings" Wonderful Memories *1. "A Time to Remember" LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Decoded *1. "Legacy" *2. "Vehicles and Mechs" *3. "Legendary Places" *4. "Ninjago and Equestria's Most Wanted" *5. "The Digiverse and Beyond" *6. "Elemental Masters and Magic" *7. "Beasts and Dragons" *8. "Rise of Garmadon" *9. "Prophecy of the Chosen One" *10. "Greatest Battles" *11. "The Sixteen Realms" *12. "The Magic of Friendship" *13. "The Future Timeline" Trivia *A painting of Celestia appears in the ninth season mural at the Monastery of Spinjitzu. * Category:Alicorns